1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic sheet supplying device in an image recording apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying apparatus or a reading apparatus. More particularly, it relates to an automatic sheet supplying device which eliminates any load against sheets being conveyed and conveys the sheets without damaging them.
The sheets include originals, recording cards, copy paper or photosensitive paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic sheet supplying device according to the prior art, sheets piled on a sheet supporting table are separated and fed one by one by the cooperation between a paper feed belt moved in the sheet feeding direction of a feeder portion and a separation belt opposed to the paper feed belt and moved in the direction opposite to the direction of movement of the paper feed belt. When a sheet fed arrives at a predetermined position, the driving of the belts is stopped and the sheet is continuedly conveyed by other conveyor means. In this case, however, when the sheet is continuedly conveyed by other conveyor means after the driving of the belts has been stopped, the trailing portion of the sheet is nipped between the two belts. Thus, the nipping force of the belts provides a load which exerts a resistance force on the conveyance of the sheet thereafter, and this obstructs stable conveyance of the sheet.
When unsatisfactory conveyance such as a jam or the like occurs for some reason or other before or upon the arrival of the sheet at a predetermined position, the sheet under such unsatisfactory conveyance is nipped between the two belts. Thus, such sheet is difficult to remove and if an attempt is made to forcibly draw out the sheet, it often damages the sheet. This is particularly a problem in case the sheet is an original.